


Day 14: Order

by ANE925



Series: 30 Days Tumblr Prompt Challenge [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek get called out to investigate mysterious disappearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14: Order

Derek had his orders. They might make him want to rip someone's throat out with his teeth...

but he had his orders. He'll go to the scene. Check it out. See if it actually is supernatural or just superstition. If need be, he'll get in touch with the local sheriff, maybe even pull someone new into the fold. A new recruit would be nice and then maybe Derek would stop getting the orders to drive all over the U.S.A.  

It's been five years since Stiles and his Dad helped to create this new 'division' that Derek heads. Basically, it's the supernatural version of the FBI. ‘Is your pack being threatened by a mythical creature? By hunters? By you don't know what, but please, oh please, make it stop? Or maybe you see something weird going on in the unprotected town next door? Call now and get help instead of ignoring it, being destroyed by it, or handling it yourself!’

That was the idea behind this new division. To get help and safety to others who might feel stranded or isolated. And, so far, it worked.  It was getting more well known every day. They were getting more and more people to sign up to help or to offer assistance.

However, every once in a while, they got a blank. Something had spooked a local who called it in. Then one of their agents would have to waste time checking it out, only to find a kid tripping so hard it was amazing he knew his own name.     

Derek hated those ones and this call was shaping up to be one. However, he was the closest agent able to check it out so here he was, missing his anniversary dinner with Stiles, to check out a call about mysterious disappearances.

Derek looked over the call one last time. The guy didn't leave a name and had said that travelers were going for hikes through the local woods but weren't coming back out. However, since no remains have been found and no one's been reported missing, the local authorities wouldn’t believe him and won't go looking through the woods for potential victims.

Derek sighed. He agreed with the local authorities on this one. All the guy gave him to go off of was that he, and only him, heard a weird noise every night around 11pm from the forest. Personally, Derek thought the travelers just left town without this guy seeing them.

Still, someone called it in so someone's got to check it out. It's just Derek's bad luck that it has to be him.

Derek pulled up and parked by the edge of the forest at 10pm. He was going to do a general area scan then wait to see if he heard anything. He wasn't expecting to find much and, low-and-behold, he didn't. There was nothing pointing to the supernatural being involved at all in the forest.

Then, at exactly 11pm, Derek heard it. An odd noise that was vaguely familiar but he couldn't quit place it...

'Fuck, I almost hate it more when the crazy sounding ones turn out to be right' Derek thought before taking off into the forest. It was going to be a long night.

______________________________________________________________________________

"It was the Canadian deputy sheriff?" the sheriff asked when Derek reported back home.

"The Canadian deputy sheriff," Derek confirmed with a firm nod.

"No kidding... The Canadians have need for deputy sheriffs?" The sheriff says in response.

"Ok, I got your statement. We'll take it from here. You did a good job and we now have people in that area. Go home before Stiles calls me for the twelfth time," the sheriff said, dismissing Derek.

On his way out the door, Derek hears the sheriff mumble "Canadian deputy sheriff..." under his breath again and couldn't help but snort in amusement.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Derek! You're back early! Welcome home," Stiles cried out as he pulled Derek in for a hug and kiss.

"Happy Anniversary," Derek responded, pulling back and handing Stiles a gift. Stiles raised an eyebrow in surprise before taking it.

"Before you say anything, I got this because of the job which means it's not an  anniversary present, it's a reward for a job well done so just take it and be happy," Derek said cutting Stiles off before he could object.

What Stiles didn't know was that the Derek was allowed to take whatever he wanted and he chose to get Stiles this. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt them. See, early on, both Stiles and Derek agreed that they didn't need to exchange gifts on anniversary's. They were both just happy to be with each other and with their jobs, and so, they preferred spending the day together instead of just exchanging gifts. Which is why Derek hated missing their anniversary and picked this up as his thank you reward.

Stiles opened the wrapping paper to see an old leather bound spell book. Stiles was instantly intrigued and eagerly started flipping through it.

"Derek, what kind of job was it?" Stiles finally asked when he was able to tear himself away from his gift.

"Do you want the whole story or the summary?" Derek asked him teasingly.

"It's like you don't know me out all. The whole thing, obviously," Stiles replied with an eye roll and a teasing smile of his own.

  So Derek told him. Told him how, at 11pm, he had heard the noise and followed it. How it lead him to a terrified young girl with tears running down her cheeks. How she was a self taught young witch, her powers and knowledge passed down from her father, just before he passed away. How this man had taken her mother and held her hostage unless she did what he wanted. How she had lead him back to the hideout where he found all the missing travelers in cages. How he confronted and detained the man, who turned out to be the Canadian deputy sheriff.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" Stiles said, cutting him off.

"Canadian deputy sheriff?" Stiles asked.

"Canadian deputy sheriff," Derek confirmed.

"He was collecting people so that he could make the girl perform a sacrifice spell that, supposedly, would make him live forever. However, her boyfriend got suspicious and he's the one that called us. She's the one who gave me the book," Derek finished. It was silent for a moment, then Stiles said softly, "Canadian deputy sheriff" Derek sighed.

"Stiles," Derek said in warning.

"What! I can't help it! It's just so amusing to say. I mean really Canadian deputy sheriff," Stiles says before snickering. Derek rolled his eyes, but gave him a fond smile.

"Canadian deputy sheriff," Stiles whispered in his ear and, this time, Derek joined Stiles in his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was really cracky. Like really cracky and I blame my beta because she wrote a law paper with a Canadian deputy sheriff ‘villain’ in it and...and I just couldn’t not. I mean really, Canadian deputy sheriff phfffft.( can anyone else tell that alex is american?) This fic was basically me seeing how many times I could “justifiably” say Canadian deputy sheriff. So sorry for its completly crackiness but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
> As always, let us give thanks to my fabulous beta. Without whom, not only would this be basically unreadable, but, also, you never would have gotten "Canadian deputy sheriff." *snickers* (Damnit, Alex!)


End file.
